<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bullet for my Valentine by RavenAurelieChoiseau</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432151">Bullet for my Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau'>RavenAurelieChoiseau</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clearing things up, Coming In Pants, Declarations Of Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Kissing, Longing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Making Up, Mild Smut, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Need, Outdoor Sex, Painkillers, Pining, Pre-Warped Tour, Public Hand Jobs, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Revenge Era Frank Iero, Revenge Era Gerard Way, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rutting, Semi-Public Sex, Standing Sex, Sweet, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, Warped Tour 2005</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:06:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Should it all come crashing down around me<br/>Would you be there, should I stumble or fall<br/>Should I pick up the pieces?<br/>_</p><p>Frank apologizes for taking off in a jealous rage while on tour. Gee forgives him. After all, true love is true love, no?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero &amp; Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Gerard Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bullet for my Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been listening to MCR a ton again and I missed writing them... this story I've been looking to post in a suitable way seemed to fit them very well. :)   This is its proper home.<br/>Possible trigger warning for Gee’s past drinking which caused some heartache. At this point is slightly pre-warped tour and he’s been sober for a while.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing odd about the scene, and while it was a welcome change after the stuffy atmosphere of the venue, the sight of paper cups and cigarette butts strewn all over the giant parking lot had become a mental picture almost all too familiar for Gee’s liking.</p><p>What show was this? he asked himself. One thousand and… ?  Exaggerated maybe but he had lost count. Jesus Christ! Gee was a wreck. Sobriety was beginning to weigh heavy. </p><p>The glare from the lights had given him a headache.  He laid a palm gently on his forehead, trying to ease the pain. The vein there was throbbing and his already weary body felt heavy and warm with ache. Gee straightened to relieve the tension in his stiff shoulders, surveying the scene before him.</p><p>Staring, not blinking, he deliberately made his mind a blank. The small but vapid mass of fans that had gathered around the bus made his whole being tired, especially once they spotted him and started waving the singer over.</p><p>The yelling and the laughing… the smell of grease from the nearby vendors’ fryers… it all made his stomach turn. He could almost hear the plop of ketchup falling onto some guy’s knuckle as he swallowed down half a hot dog in one bite.</p><p>“Fuck this,” he mumbled to himself, deciding he wasn’t able to handle any more people tonight.</p><p>Stretching out on his bunk inside, he pulled the curtain shut and with a crablike agility, his agile fingers immediately inched across the blanket and found the small plastic bottle he had left there earlier.</p><p>Popping the top, a Percocet landed on his tongue and dissolved, bitter against his taste buds like a poisonous berry. Throwing a muscular arm over his face, he inhaled deeply. He knew he really shouldn't have been taking them, but this migraine in the making was too much. </p><p>Shit, he discovered being supine only made the fireworks show behind his eyes worse.  Visions of Frank floated like a ghost, and even before shutting his eyes he knew he wasn’t going to get a lick of sleep.</p><p>He popped another, hoping to drown out Frank's voice that had begun to sing in his mind. His tolerance to the meds was high, and two would only put a thin layer between him and the golem of pain and regret that lived and thrashed within him. Still, a momentary tranquillizer was better than nothing, right?</p><p>Thirty minutes later, the meds had brought forth the sick… a sense of unease and paranoia plagued him as he rolled over and tossed his pillow uselessly to the foot of his bunk.<br/>
He knew he shouldn't have taken them. </p><p>“Fuck!” he screamed again to no one and bit down on an already ragged, darkly-lacquered nail, wishing, not for the first time, that he hadn’t quit the harder stuff. (And of course he’d done that with Frank’s help, too).<br/>
Everything that was now good about him had Frank's name on it. </p><p>-</p><p>After what seemed like an hour of constant tossing and turning, as his body and mind refused to shut off, Gee wrenched his form from the thin mattress and stretched, arms to the sky and toes curling… relishing the mild pop in his neck as he rolled his dark head from side to side. Still finding himself alone, he wondered if his bandmates had opted for a hotel party. Where were they? And where the fuck was Frank? Why had he taken off like that?! Him and his fucking temper. Over some stupid fan at the meet and greet... </p><p>It wasn’t until he heard Mikey laughing from a bus away that he realized they’d decided to celebrate with the opening band. He looked at his watch and his darkened eyes squinted. It was 2.12 am. The fans would mostly be gone, except maybe for some stragglers that security would have shooed off, anyway. Gee suddenly craved the thick, cloying night air of the city more than he had the nicotine.</p><p>Mercifully, the dizziness had at least faded somewhat and he could make his way out of the bus without falling over. He pulled the lever and let the hydraulics hiss as the bus door yawned open. Pulling out his phone as he stepped out, he noticed a missed message from during the show...well, several. But only one caught his eye, and it was the only one he cared about.</p><p>Disappearing behind the vehicle and out of plain sight, he thumbed the button and a second later the white text appeared in a swimming blur before his eyes. He blinked and the image steadied, though for a moment it looked uncomprehendingly like an abstract painting.</p><p>“Shit,” he muttered again, wishing he hadn’t ingested that second pill. Gee tried to read it, getting the gist through the haze of the visual disturbances that still plagued him. The only reprieve was that his head had finally, mercifully, quieted down. Frank was no longer a vision nor a song, but he had materialized into the written word.</p><p>Amusingly, the tension from his dark brow relaxed and fell below, beginning to throb dully in its place... Grinning, he mused just how Frank could use his powers for such good and such evil all at once. It was a pleasant mystery to him, fuck… HE was a pleasant mystery to him… one which he fully intended to explore as soon as he could finally trace his fingers along his lover’s sexy body, finding every wicked angle and delicately, then brutally, measure and memorize every single hill and valley and tattoo. </p><p>And boy did he enjoy mapping Frank.</p><p>Taking a mint from his shirt pocket, he rolled the strong, yet sweet candy over and over in his mouth, savoring the sensation of the crystals as they stung his tongue. Letting his eyelids drop, he let his mind wander as the sound of distant sirens and the clanks of empty bottles drifted into the background. An image, slow at first, formed in his mind. He leaned back against the bus and let himself go.</p><p>Ruby lips parted, he returned to their last encounter. He was now feeling the heat of Frank’s cock against his tongue, curling it over the sweet tang of his slit, tasting his shaft deeply and sucking at the head with an overwhelming thirst that he thought he’d never be subjected to again.</p><p>Frank was his drug or liquor of choice now. Beautiful and dark like a rare artifact… except not as fragile. He was everything Gee often wasn’t… decided, steadfast in his beliefs. He let no one dictate who he was, even if the world tried to mold him into something else...  Just by choosing that lifestyle Frank had rejected most of social convention. He was a rebel and one of the best guitarists Gee had ever met for fuck’s sake.<br/>
This is why he loved him. He knew he should have told him this long ago, but Gee didn’t have the courage then. He didn’t want to ruin things, stir up unneeded drama in the band. Deep down, though, the hollow he thought he’d be carrying for an eternity had suddenly and unexpectedly been filled.</p><p>Frank Iero had done this. He couldn’t deny it if he tried and honestly Gee wouldn’t have had it any other way.</p><p>_</p><p>Christ the want, the need… he changed frames and returned to when Frank was writhing beneath him and coating his chin with his pre and then his come. Gee could almost feel Frank bringing up his powerful hands when they’d switched, gently opening and exposing his sex, only to push inside of it so roughly with his tongue that a feral scream and Frank’s digging, clawing fingers on his body were the only thing he could feel against his flushed skin.</p><p>Fuck….</p><p>Without realizing it, Gee had reached down and began casually running lazy strokes down the front of his jeans, doing nothing to stave off the growing desire beneath. It quickly escalated into something bordering on indecent, and his breath caught as at last the mint finally melted away.</p><p>A noise from behind brought him crashing back to reality. With a roguish grin, he stopped his ministrations and opened his emerald eyes, coming unwillingly back to himself, back to the parking lot that stank of stale beer and weed and a lot of regret.</p><p>In equal parts relieved and disappointed, he smiled to himself that no one seemed to notice his little show.</p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p>“Gee?”</p><p>Stepping from the shadows of the nearby, now-deserted theater, was a dark wisp of a man. His features were far from classic: short, inky hair that fell over his brow and the rest shaved and dyed blond... and a mischievous smirk. They were the perfect compliment to his fiery nature. Gee often thought how perhaps Frank should have come from another time, and yet here he was... now misplaced in this dull city, but no less beautiful or sexy for it...far from it, in fact.</p><p>“Frank..”  he whispered, heart lurching.</p><p>Frank. His dark bloom. His black Dahlia. The only one to have broken through his reinforced facade after all this time.</p><p>Collecting himself, Gee strode to meet him partway, and dipping, brushed against Frank’s plush lips with his painted ones, his hand automatically finding the small of Frank’s back. He trailed his head down, burying his nose in the crook of his swan neck, right over the scorpion. Frank reacted with breath, hot and damp as it tickled against Gee’s collar bone with a long, body-shaking shiver.</p><p>“Baby… “</p><p>He seemed massive compared to him, and yet not. Gee wrapped around him like a bow around a tree. It felt like he was engulfing him completely.</p><p>Frank didn’t mind. Sometimes he needed this… to surrender to something greater than himself or the image he put on for the world. Allowing the control that he obsessed over in all other aspects of his life to occasionally fade into the background was welcome relief… and Frank knew he gifted Gee a similar kind of freedom. Freedom away from the voices, from the demons. From when, at times, being the world’s top emo band's singer was too much.</p><p>Frank sensed the heady tension in the air as the fabric of his t-shirt rode up a little and he caught the scents of mint, musk, and sweat pooling around him. Gee hasn’t showered since the show, he thought. The rush of blood blushing his skin was a clear sign he didn’t mind.</p><p>When Gee’s teeth found the spot, the one that made Frank buckle against him, Gee gently bit in. Frank’s cock registered the electric sensations of his lover’s pressure and Gee opened his stance, drawing him between his legs, slipping him further into his strong embrace.</p><p>“I thought I might’ve missed you, since you hadn’t answered. I’m sorry I got so pissed and took off. That I missed the show. That was so unprofessional of me. It’ll never happen again, Gee.”<br/>
“Baby…” Gee was about to speak when Frank continued, interrupting him. <br/>
“Look, I don’t expect you to be exclusive...just...be honest with me. You and I are what we are, I know this. You’re a rock star front man and I’m the guy behind you on guitar… Look.  It’s fine. I just thought since you hadn’t messaged me, maybe...”</p><p>“What...?” Gee pulled back from their embrace abruptly and looked at him, the hurt in his green lantern eyes a shine too obvious to ignore. “I wouldn’t...I won’t...” he swallowed the past guilt hard. A sear cut across his chest, making it impossible to inhale. Had Frank thought this wrong all along?!</p><p>“Look,” Gee mustered, combing his black bangs back with his fingers. He felt a swell of panic close his throat and his next words came out raspy. “I promised you I wasn’t that person anymore. And I meant that. I won’t lie, sometimes it’s difficult to be focused on ‘us’, especially when we tour. And me being sober... shit. It's all new. But I won’t hurt you that way, baby. I can’t do that to you and live with myself. I regret what I said so much but I swear to you I’ve changed.”</p><p>I fucking love you! Gee’s mind screamed. His lips bought the vowels to the words, but the rest went missing. He admonished himself immediately for not being able to spit it out.</p><p>Frank cocked his head and nodded slowly, the knit of his dark brows meaning he was thoughtfully weighing his words. Frank struggled for breath through a half-closed gullet… and he took in the man before him which struck further precious air from him. "I believe you, Gee. I do. Let's move past it... we both need to. There's no such thing as regret anymore."</p><p>Gee looked like he had had a bad night. Strung out, tired, a bit ill even. And despite all of this, he was still sweet, gentle, and beautiful. Fuck beautiful, he was gorgeous! Frank melted a bit when he saw him soften at his words, and so he took him near, laying Gee's head gently against his shoulder. “You were sick again tonight, weren’t you?”</p><p>“It’s not that bad,“ Gee lied. “I had a migraine, and I’m just kind of tired. I took two Percs even though I probably shouldn't have. But it was unbearable. So I zoned out a bit after. The guys all took off, we probably won’t see them again until morning. And not a one of them will be lucid, trust me. So...”</p><p>“So...” Frank hummed quietly, reverently… running the tips of his long digits through the hairs at the base of Gee’s neck.</p><p>“So my dark beauty,” Gee replied as he first kissed the tip of his pointy nose, then his vale eyes, and finally, satisfyingly, his perfect soft mouth… “We need to make the most of what time we have.”</p><p>Feeling Gee snuggle against him, Frank pressed a faint kiss to his chest, right above his heart. As he stood before him, Gee took his face in his hands, and Frank swooned.</p><p>“If ever there was a time for us to dance, baby, now is our then and then is our forever. You have no idea how much I need you, you make me feel alive.”</p><p>“Show me, then,” Frank sibillated. "Show me how I make you feel, Gee."</p><p>_</p><p>In less than a blink, he had him against his chest, and in another, Frank was pressed into the far side of the bus. Frank moaned softly as Gee’s hand moved over his groin, the zipper coming undone slyly until the front was dangerously gaping. Gee skimmed his hips and inner thighs with his free hand.</p><p>“I want you.”</p><p>Gee’s body pinned and ground against his almost uncomfortably; he was more aggressive than usual, and dominant in both stance and sex, and the motion was filled with a more urgent need than Frank’d ever before experienced with him. Gee stifled a needful growl and shifted them both into a better position, his now fully erect cock pushing desperately against the rough fabric of his jeans.</p><p>Frank felt him: hard, hot, and thick against his own cock as he forcefully pressed his mouth into his, sliding the lips apart as he ran his tongue over his lower teeth. Without hesitation, Gee dipped deeply inside of him, mingling their flavors and scents as his talented tongue pressed the words into Frank he longed for him to hear. Just like those songs he’d written for him…</p><p>
  <em>I love you.</em>
</p><p>The whole scene was so inebriating Frank couldn’t think anymore, he had no words...only the background sounds of the urban war, the fire in his belly and the intoxicating symphony that was Gee in the battleground… that was all that existed in his mind.</p><p>He sensed, rather than perceived, his lover slowly trace his way in smooth circles over his outer thighs to his hips, felt the distinct lack of fabric against his skin and when Gee discovered his secret, he smiled roguishly against Frank’s bruised lips.</p><p>“Forget something?” he sibilated as his fingers slid roughly over Frank’s exposed leaking cock, his digits velvet along the thick shaft. No underwear meant easier access... and that was hot as fuck.</p><p>Frank mewled and Gee continued his composition … in maddeningly slow tugs he was coaxing more and more pleasure from him as Frank whimpered, shifting and grinding in time.</p><p>“Show me you want me, baby,” Gee ordered gruffly and Frank’s bucking grew steadily more desperate as did his laments.</p><p>Savoring the electric feel of him as he slipped over his engorged, dripping tip, the steadily growing patch of dampness on the front of Gee’s jeans mingled with Frank's own steadily leaking pre-cum. It became unmistakable, even in the low light of the street lamp above the bus.</p><p>He didn’t make it a point to hide his arousal.</p><p>Breathless, Frank moaned as he trailed his hot tongue from Gee’s mouth and dipped his head low again, finding the hollow pulse of his throat. Again his muscle lapped the prominent groove there but continued on until he reached his left, then right pecs. His mouth probed over the fabric and then latched on to his exposed collarbone. He suckled and nipped there with the gusto of a needy child which in a way he was; they had been through so many difficulties together, laughed and cried together. Grown together. Saved each other. And oh how they had always danced this dance together!</p><p>Gee needed Frank to be a distraction, at least at first. A bandmate who knew the life… He was a beautiful face and a hot body to keep him amused and keep his mind off of his pain. But now, Frank was his safe place, and he thought he was his in kind. That meant more to him than the band, and touring, and all the money he had in his lonely bank account.</p><p>Reaching down almost involuntarily, Frank threw his head back at the new assault of Gee’s teeth and the pressure of his pert mouth. Nimble fingertips ghosted over his searing skin. He felt for his leaking cock, beyond his fingertips that were calloused from his talent, tuning Gee and coaxing his music from his body like Gee sang those from the depths of his being.</p><p>Frank released it with the pop of several buttons, and Gee groaned when Frank’s fist closed around his thickness and tugged like he had done so many times before.</p><p>"Fuck, baby..."  It was all Gee needed to surrender to him. </p><p>Gasping, Gee stiffened against him and ground hard into his thigh. The sensation was hot and sticky against the lower portion of his groin and he sagged into him, breathless and… ready. Ready to reveal.</p><p>“<em>I love you</em>,” he finally summoned, and even though he could feel Frank’s reaction through his release, his lover didn’t falter a minute and continued his attentions until Gee's come hadn't coated them both.</p><p>Frank heard it, registered it... and yet he told himself he needed to bring Gee release and thus there’d be time to discuss all this ... afterwards.</p><p>Indeed he didn't allow himself the luxury, at least not in that moment, to digest the immensity of what Gee had declared. Index and middle fingers tensed, the pads of Gee’s other fingers in turn dancing feverishly, too... rhythmically, driving Frank toward<em> his</em> explosive crescendo.</p><p>"Come for me, baby," Gee whispered against him.</p><p>Fire shot into his belly and Frank's muscles clamped and spasmed; colors Frank had never seen in nature swam before his eyes. A spiraling feeling of heat and a sweet humming, maddening bliss built in his lower stomach and spread into his quaking limbs. He rocked and bucked, and willingly rode wave after wave, until, exhausted, he wrapped his arms tightly around Gee and begged</p><p>“Please… “</p><p>What he was pleading for in that moment only Frank knew. As Gee slowly lowered him to the ground, leaning in for a deeply soulful kiss, Frank stopped him. Made sure he was looking him straight in his dusky eyes.</p><p>“I love you too, Gee.”</p><p>He did. He loved him. And Gee thought in that moment under a stuttering street lamp through a fog of relief both sexual and emotional that he'd never be this happy again. Ever. </p><p>Frank fucking Iero loved him.</p><p>Neither spoke for a long time, both just clinging tightly to the other in relief, stealing the odd kiss. At last the wintry air had cooled the heat between them, and they managed their way back inside the bus to clean up and rest. They had a lot of catching up to do in the wee hours of the morning.</p><p>And so they did… they laughed, and loved, and made love again in those moments, as only two lost souls who had finally found each other could. The rest, they knew, would work itself out somehow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let's pretend phones weren't as shitty as they were in 2005 lmao. And Gee shouldn't have been taking percs while quitting drinking but hey, the poor guy had some left and he was suffering from a crippling migraine in this story. I've had those and you'd ingest almost anything to make them stop so that's why I let this slide in.<br/>Bullet for my Valentine is a play on words with their album and the Welsh band of the same name who my good friend Jamie happens to play bass for. And today's Valentine's Day so for those who celebrate have a great one. Remember loving yourself is more important a lot of times so make sure to do something nice for yourselves!<br/>Initial quote are lightly altered lyrics from Bullet for My Valentine's song "Forever and Always."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>